Heretofore, fiber optic cable splicing means have been provided requiring a large housing usually cylindrical with a diameter of six inches and a length of one foot for receiving and storing therein several feet of coated fiber which was coiled on a storage rack. Low-loss splices of the individual fibers were contained within the housing and attached internally to the rack. Large dimensions within the housing were needed to provide bending radii for the optic fiber of a inch or more to reduce stress and prevent breakage. Another prior art method of splicing fiber optic cable allowed a housing of reduced size, but required the use of epoxy and electric power for curing the splice. The method required the mixing of epoxy under suitable temperature and environmental conditions, and a cure time to provide a strong bond. The use of materials such as an epoxy which may have been stored and allowed to deteriorate may provide bonds which are subject to failure under moderate tensile load or extreme temperature cycling conditions. Also splicing means and methods which use mechanical clamping of aligned fibers rather than epoxy, result in terminations having relatively low strength, and a high probability that tensile loads on the cable with a compact cable splice will be transmitted to the fiber inside and result in failure. To advance the art, it is therefore, desirable to provide a fiber optic cable splice means which is small, approaching the size of typical fiber splices which are approximately 0.25 inch by 1.50 inches. Such a splice means must achieve good retention of the strength member of the cable, while also providing low insertion loss for the signals transmitted. It is also desirable to provide a cable splice means and method which allows a cable to be quickly and easily spliced in the field using only hand tools and requiring no electric power or chemical adhesives. Such means and method is of great importance for installations in confined locations, as for example, inside aircraft where the miniature size and simple procedure is a necessity.